


The Captain and His Hwak

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Americahawk, Best Friends, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat observes her friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain and His Hwak

Natasha has known Clint for a long time and knows that the man fears any kind attachment.  
But as she watches Steve and Clint interact she thinks maybe there is a chance that Clint might open up to someone.  
They have been bonding quite well.  
Nat thinks its good for Clint to have a friend other than her.  
After she is partnered with Steve, she gets to know him well.  
Steve is lonely in this new world.  
So Natasha starts to set him up on dates.  
He of course rejects all of them including Sharon Carter.  
Nat does not understand why until she sees Steve looking at Clint longingly and visa versa.  
She gives them the every push they need.  
When she comes to know that the Winter Soldier is Bucky Barnes she resolves to help him.  
Because Bucky is also her Yasha who she knew in Red Room.  
But first she needs to find Clint.  
However a day before she can start her search, Steve and Clint show up with Bucky.  
She can sense that something has changed between them and is happy.  
They all have to help Bucky recover.  
He already seems to be recovering from the programming.  
Shell tell them everything about her history with Yasha later.  
And tease them a little about their relationship.


End file.
